<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juno Steel and the Folding of Fabric by spaceeggscreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371931">Juno Steel and the Folding of Fabric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeggscreams/pseuds/spaceeggscreams'>spaceeggscreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autofellatio, Contortion, Cover Art, M/M, Muppet AU, Muppet Penumbra, NSFW Art, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeggscreams/pseuds/spaceeggscreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muppeter gives a Juno a show. </p><p>I'm so sorry for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juno Steel and the Folding of Fabric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uantus2/gifts">Uantus2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: There are some gross mouth noises in this. I'm serious they are very gross, please be warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/jess-myers-674811140">Jess</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/jess-myers-674811140/juno-steel-and-the-folding-of-fabric">Juno Steel and the Folding of Fabric</a></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/189379825@N04/50128274436/in/dateposted-public/">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>Hi, this is Jess! Thank you so much for listening to this. If you make it all the way through, you have a truly brave soul. I want to give a huge thank you to Sasha for writing/reading the foreword, Floyd for voicing Muppeter, Silvi for voicing Juno, and Ozzie for creating the wonderful art. You are all insanely talented and it was my pleasure to work with you!</p>
  <p>Finally, Happy Birthday Ewan! It's been so wonderful getting to know you and so lovely to be able to call you a friend. I'm so glad you're able to finally join us at the adult table! Have a wonderful birthday!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>